minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Our Final Stand 11: The Fight
I went back upstairs and locked myself in my room. I flopped onto the bed. My breath becomes shaky, like always when I'm about to break down. Aaaand, the tears come. I silently cry for several minutes, thinking about everything that has happened. I wonder.. when we defeat X and the rest of them, what will we do then? Go back to how life was before, and pretend nothing ever happened? Or absolutely own it, and live like legends? I know that I could be thinking YEARS into the future, but I like to let my mind wander. You can think up the most ridiculous things. I wipe off my face, make sure it doesn't look like I was crying, and calmly unlock the door. "hI!" Rainmare is standing on the ceiling, and I got jumpscared. "OH GEEZ!" I scream, and break into nervous laughter. "Why are you on the ceiling Rainmare?" Rainmare giggles. "wHy noT? thE wOrlD iS bEtTer uPsiDe dOwn! i cAn seE a nEw aNglE! iF yoU seE onLy onE waY sTandiNg nOrmaLlY, wHy nOt gO uPsidE doWn, aNd fInD 5 mOre waYs?" I shrug. "Anyway, is anyone relatively alright? Emotionally?" Rainmare seems to think for a few seconds, and nods. "i gUesS? sTilL uPseT thOugH..." I slowly walk downstairs, and everyone is crying still. I don't think crying is unnecessary, if you are wondering. I pat Moonlight on her shoulder, and give her a handkerchief.. since she's crying white fluid everywhere. And I'm 99% sure it's poisonous. Rainmare drops from the ceiling again, and whispers to me, "wHaT shOulD wE dO aBouT X?" I close my eyes, and take a deep breath. I open my eyes again, rage starting to fuel me. "We are going to send them back to that prison they once used to be in. And make sure they stay there this time. Let's go outside. Practice your abilities." Rainmare runs to a wall and runs up it, and she's on the ceiling again. "leT's gO!" She said, pointing to the door. "c'Mon, wE shOulD pRactiCe lIke sWeeTpSychO sAid!" Moonlight stares at Rainmare for a few seconds, then nods. "I agree. I can dig out my robot dummies that attack you back." We follow her outside, not realizing that Rainmare stayed inside. She grins. "i aM hElpIng, liKe JamEs tOld mE!" She falls to the floor and lands on her feet. Then, she receives a hard punch in the back. Rainmare turned around, and got another punch to the face. That's when she go t a good look at the attacker. She gasps, and runs outside. The attacker followed, determined to complete the mission. "Moonlight, why did you tell us that these robots were going to be good practice?!" Henriot yelled. "Because, they are unpredictable. The idiot and the rest of them are not going to be doing the same thing over and over!" Moonlight yelled back. "Whose the idiot?!" Robloxian says, confused. "Starfrght. She's an idiot for siding with them instead of her sister." Moonlight screamed angrily. It was.. pretty much true. The robots attacked fast and sudden. "Moonlight? Getting pinned down here..." Dragon yelled. "Wait.. never mind." He transformed into a dragon and ripped the robot to pieces. I kept fighting mine, trying to protect myself and trying to attack it at the same time. Nothing could distract me- "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" ...except Rainmare's screaming of course. Rainmare runs and hides behind Moonlight, since I'm assuming she's the one Rainmare can relate to most, and mumbles something about "an attacker." Robloxian looks at me, and asks. "An attacker? But no one knows where this base is!" I think, and remember. "No, they do. Remember? Nightbow kidnapped Ray, so X knows where we are." "Well, duh I know where you are." A familiar voice says, annoyed. "I know the house too." Lillie looks over, and says angrily. "What do you want, Nightbow?" Nightbow laughs. "I just wanted to see my sister. Can a girl not visit her sis?" "Not if they are going to kill her or something!" Henriot yells at her. Rainmare simply stares at Nightbow. It has been 6 years since they last saw each other. "sIssY?" She whispers. "iT's beEn sO lonG.." Nightbow rolls her eyes. "You're still calling me 'sissy?' Childish." Rainmare whimpers. Clearly this isn't the tearful reunion she always dreamed of. "Also, that skirt is ugly." Nightbow added. Rainmare speaks in barely a whisper. "b-But, yOu goT mE thIs skiR-" "SHUT UP!" Nightbow screamed. Rainmare breaks down sobbing, and Robloxian - whose been summoning a huge boulder during with time - crushed Nightbow's wings, and trapped her legs too. "Aw, frick." She mumbles. Nightbow attempts to teleport away, but Rainmare steals away her ability to teleport. She smiles at Nightbow's surprise. "i lEarNeD mAny abiLitieS wHile wE weRe aParT, SisTer dEar." Nightbow growled. "Looks like I need backup." She screams so loudly that we all cover our ears. It becomes night, and Nightmare Wolf appears, along with Midnight Wolf and the rest. "Sssseriously, Nightbow!" Nightmare Wolf yells. "Can you not sssscream for u- oh. Well. Hello again." Rainmare hisses. "Don't act all nice, Nightmare Wolf." Midnight looks confused. "And you are?" Rainmare's ears flatten against her head. "JuSt NigHtbOw's sIstEr." X looks annoyed. Well, I can't really tell, since I can't see her face, but I'm guessing. She growls. "Stop stalling already! Just shut up and DIE!" X launches herself towards me, and I barely block it. "Rainmare!" I yell, and she looks over at me. "Fight her!" Rainmare nods, and switches into her corrupted form. She races towards X, and they start fighting. Nightbow tries to get out from underneath the stone, but a rock falls from the top and crushes her skull. Nightmare Wolf runs at Dragon. "We have an unfinished fight, DRAGON." She says, attempting to stab him. Moonlight charges at Midnight. "COME HERE!" She screams. Robloxian realizes that Corrupted Rainmare is struggling slightly, and runs over to assist her. SweetRage yells at me. "GET YOURSELF OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME, WEAKLING!" Lillie and Ray teamed up on Starfright, and Henriot attacked SweetHeart. AN HOUR LATER... I don't know how everyone else's fights are going, but it's been about an hour, the area is mostly destroyed, and I'm tired. "Aww, you tired? Sad." SweetHeart taunts. A burst of adrenaline moved through my veins, and I teleported behind SweetHeart and tackled her to the ground. She kicks me off, and I crash into a log. See why the area is destroyed? Anywhere inhuman beings fight, I bet something will get wrecked. All of a sudden, it's day again, and there's a orange portal a few meters in front of X. X looks confused. Then... Zackary casually walks out. ''"You guys are taking too long, so I came. Besides, being trapped in a prison is boring." ''He explains. X is staring in shock. Then.. something I think no one expected happened. X cried a single red tear, which fell to the ground and burned the leaf it landed on. =+*To Be Concluded*+= Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Our Final Stand Category:Last Laugh Series Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas